Firefly
by LizardoLover
Summary: A story about Draco and Harry... and the hope that lives inside them. Oneshot. please review.


_Firefly_

The silver light from the moon shone in through the huge glass window in the Head Boy's dorm, illuminating two figures on the huge Slytherin-coloured bed with satin sheets.

The faint white light shone on a boy with silver coloured hair that was plastered to his forehead due to sweat. His face was contorted in elation after the nocturnal activities he had with his Gryffindor partner.

Underneath the silver-haired boy was a raven-haired one. His usual unruly black hair was now messier due to the actions he had just finished. His bright green eyes suddenly flashed open as he stared into those pools of icy grey. He opened his mouth to talk but the other boy simply took his mouth in a long kiss full of passion and ecstasy.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had been bitter enemies ever since Harry declined Draco's offer in helping him find the "right" sort of friends. Somehow, all of that melted the moment that they both stepped into their fifth year. Throughout the summer vacation after their fourth year, Harry found himself thinking only of Cedric Diggory. The way his full lips would curve into a smile, the way his eyes lit up whenever he talked about the things he loved, and the last thing he remembered of Cedric… the way the light left his eyes as Voldemort took away his life. Somehow, there was a nagging suspicion in the back of Harry's mind that he was gay.

Two weeks into the summer, Harry forgot all about Cedric and started dreaming of Draco Malfoy every night. Harry would then wake up in the morning feeling whole… Then it hit him, he was gay. He couldn't exactly tell Ron or Hermione knowing that Ron would probably start screaming things in a language different from the one that they used on earth and that Hermione would probably look at him as if he had just said Voldemort had just proposed to him and that they were getting married at the end of the year. So, Harry kept his feelings to himself.

The first day of classes felt like torture for Harry. Their first class was Double Potions with the Slytherins. Harry didn't know if he was supposed to be happy or annoyed… Double Potions with Snape would surely make his year miserable. On the other hand, the Slytherins were there. So, Harry spent the first period sneaking glances at Draco Malfoy, hoping upon hope that he wouldn't notice… Unfortunately for him, he did.

After Potions was over, Harry stayed a little behind the rest of the class because Snape was once again lecturing him on the importance of the potion they had just made. Harry unconsciously spilled some on the table because he was too busy looking at Draco Malfoy. The potion burned a hole in the thick wood in about three seconds and Harry earned himself detention.

Harry was glad that he was somehow left behind. That would mean he wouldn't have to face Draco Malfoy. Unknown to Harry, Draco was still there in the hallway, waiting for Harry to come out. As soon as Harry stepped out of the dungeons, Draco pinned him against the wall, asking for an explanation. He noticed the way that Harry kept on staring at him during potions and he needed to know why. Harry didn't answer. He simply tapped at his watch and sent Draco pelting towards their next class… Which was incidentally with the Gryffindors, too.

During transfiguration, Draco "accidentally" turned Ron Weasley into a huge spider and he earned himself a one-way ticket to detention with Harry Potter. His plan worked. They would be alone in the dungeons, tonight.

While in the dungeons, Draco once again pinned Harry against the shelves lined with the potions ingredients… He spoke and Harry felt himself fall for that icy-cool voice owned by Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know what you want, Potter." Draco began, "but I know what I want." He said and for the first time ever, their eyes locked before Draco finished speaking. _"I want you"_. With that, Draco took Harry's mouth in a bruising kiss in which Harry gladly complied with. Before long, Harry felt Draco's tongue enter his mouth. Draco was exploring every crevice, every curve and every space within Harry's mouth. Harry involuntarily let out a moan of pleasure and he felt Draco's lips form that infamous smirk of his. Draco's mouth left Harry's and they stared into each other's eyes, panting after their diminutive union.

Draco was about to leave and continue the chores assigned to them but Harry was determined not to let the love of his life leave him after that. He caught Draco's shoulders and kissed him with all his might. Draco kissed Harry back and before they knew it, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. One by one, their articles of clothing fell on the floor and they submitted themselves into ecstasy.

After that night, Draco and Harry would meet again… It didn't matter where. The broom closet, the dungeons, an empty classroom, even in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now in their seventh year, they had the privacy of Draco Malfoy's dorm all to themselves.

Now, after their nocturnal activities, Draco Malfoy got off of Harry Potter. His mercurial eyes shining with what looked like tears. As Harry recognized those tears, he felt his stomach turn. No, those weren't tears of pleasure… they were of pain and sadness. Why?

Draco opened his mouth and explained everything. Harry's eyes then glistened with the same tears that were now in Draco's eyes. Fate and destiny would tear them apart. But there was still hope that they would someday end up together and live a fairy tale life.

Alas, this was not the case. There was light in their hearts. Light and hope that this would not be the end. But the light in them glowed dimly… just like a firefly's flame.


End file.
